Not Taking The Blame If Ye're Late
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: "I kinda just announced it over the intercom that if they didn't get their butts off the Helicarrier straight away, they were gonna have a very angry Maria Hill on their tails," Clint replied in Russian, grinning at the red head cheekily.This is how Clint got Phil and Nick out of their meeting when Maria went into labour in my story 'One Step at a Time'. patty cake rocks' request


**Fanfic: ****Not Taking Blame If Ye're Late, Avengers.  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.  
****Disclaimer:****I don't own Avengers. Or anything that inspires me to write fanfics. Apologies for any OCCs you may find here.  
****Word Count: ****970.****  
Rated: ****T.****  
Summary/ Author's Note:**** "**_**I kinda just announced it over the intercom that if they didn't get their butts off the Helicarrier straight away, they were gonna have a very angry Maria Hill on their tails,**_**" Clint replied in Russian, grinning at the red head cheekily. This is how Clint got Phil and Nick out of their meeting when Maria went into labour in my other story 'One Step at a Time'. **_**patty cake rocks'**_** request :)**

"Clint?" Natasha called as she walked into the master bedroom where Clint was sleeping soundly, the red head carrying her youngest daughter in her arms as she noticed that Christopher was lying in her side of the bed in the exact same position as his father. The ex-Russian smirked as she heard Scarlett laughing in the sitting room, showing that the nineteen month old girl was enjoying whatever _Jerry_ had now done to _Tom_ on the TV.

"Mmhmm?" Clint mumbled sleepily as his wife walked over to their bed, the red head gently shaking him. "What's up?" he asked as he turned to look at Natasha.

"Your cousin has gone into labour and has just got into Bruce's lab... And she has requested you to get Nick and Phil here immediately as Samantha is already here with Maria's siblings," Natasha stated, smirking as Clint's jaw dropped at her words. "Now would be a good time Barton," Natasha added as she walked over to her side of the bed, picking up a slowly walking Christopher in her right arm, holding Natalia with her left.

"Where are Fury and Phil now?" Clint stated as he quickly got out of bed, quickly pulling on a clean pair of black sweat pants and a white tank top.

"They're on the Helicarrier in some sort of meeting with the Council that involves both of their phones turned off or on silent," Natasha replied before Clint pecked her lips lovingly on his way to the elevator.

"Okay... Get enough attention to stop a Council meeting... Not so hard so..." Clint stated with a grin as he got into the elevator, smirking at Natasha as she rolled her eyes playfully at his statement. "Fuck... this is gonna be fun," the archer muttered to himself as the elevator doors closed.

_*** * * Twenty Minutes Later * * ***_

"_Kate... where's Coulson and Fury?_" Clint asked in Greek, watching his protégée look up from the book she was currently reading.

"_Eh... The conference room I think... Why what's up?_" Kate replied, looking up at her Godfather with a raised eyebrow.

"_Maria's gone into labour and is shouting to get those two to the tower immediately_," Clint replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

""Oh.. okay... Meaning you haven't done anything wrong today," the younger archer teased, earning a half hearted glare from her mentor.

"You're a cheeky little bitch when you want to be, you know that?" Clint replied before coming up with a brilliant plan to get the two men to the tower. "They're in the conference room, right?" he asked, earning a raised eyebrow from his Goddaughter.

"Yeah... Uncle Clint what have you planned?" Kate shouted out after her Godfather, knowing that this was going to be a hilarious outcome.

_*** * * Ten Minutes Later * * ***_

"_Yo, is this thing on? There we go..._" Clint started, making every agent on the base pause at the suddenness of his voice. "_Director Fury and Agent Coulson, I would extremely recommend that ye make your way off the base as soon as possible, on request of Assistant Director Hill. I, personally, think that it is in your best interest to make sure that neither of you will have an extremely pissed off Agent Hill on your tails. I will meet you at the entrance garage. Every other agent please return to your duties as I do not think that an annoyed Director Fury is something any of you want to deal with at the moment,_" he stated, smirking mischievously before turning off the intercom as Kate opened the door to the Director's office.

"They. Are. Going. To. Kill. You," the younger agent stated with a knowing look throw at the archer, an amused look in her eyes.

"No they won't... Well at least not today," Clint replied with a grin as he stood up from the chair. "Especially when they're now gonna be worried about what's wrong with Maria," he explained, walking out of the office. "I'll see you for training on Monday Kate," he added, waving as he headed towards the garage.

Kate shook her head and took out her phone to text her boyfriend. '_**Seb, your uncle is crazy xx**_,' she texted, smirking as she pressed _send_.

_*** x * x * x ***_

Clint smirked as he entered the garage, finding Nick and Phil pacing worriedly.

"What's wrong with Maria?" the two men asked at the same time, not bothered (at the moment) about how Clint had got them out of their meeting with the council.

"She has gone into labour and request, in her exact words, 'Get Nick and Dad the fuck back to the tower immediately'," the archer stated, smirking at them mischievously. "I'm not taking the blame if ye're late either," he added cheekily.

Both Phil and Nick noticeably gulped before nodding quickly; _an extremely pissed off Maria was not something that they wanted on their tails_.

_*** * * An Hour or So Later * * ***_

"I'm seriously wondering if I should leave Bruce and Betty in there unprotected from Maria," Natasha muttered as she walked over to Clint, smirking at the archer knowingly. "_How did you manage to get those two out of the meeting with the Council?_" she asked in Russian, grinning as her husband wrapped his arms around her waist.

"_I kinda just announced it over the intercom that if they didn't get their butts off the Helicarrier straight away, they were gonna have a very angry Maria Hill on their tails,_" Clint replied in the same tongue, grinning at the red head cheekily.

Natasha chuckled and shook her head at her husband's antics before turning to take Natalia off of Barney so she could leave the room to breastfeed the two month old.

**Right, if anyone is confused, please read the overall chapter 26 of my other story, '**_**One Step at a Time**_**' to clear it up :) So, anyways, what do you guys think of this little piece? :)**

**And to **_**Precious93**_**, chapter 25 of your story **_**Another High School Love Story**_** was the main inspiration for this little piece :) Hope this cheers you up Hun :) Seriously, everybody should read that story (ch. 25 has to be the funniest too :) You don't know what you are all missing :)**


End file.
